One previously known switching technique provides a device having the ability for a standby control entity to read the configuration of an active control entity and perform a “soft reboot”, or software reload and restart, if something happens to the active control entity. Other devices provide for a true hot-standby, where a backup control entity is ready to take over for the active control entity. However, these devices are not operating using dynamic learning or protocols. Rather, they provide statically configured circuits. For example, permanent virtual circuits have previously been implemented in an Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) switching device. Accordingly, an improved switching device and method are needed to enable improved switchover to a new active control entity with a relatively small switchover time.